Haddock House
|Source = Franchise}} }} The Haddock House is the domicile of the Haddock family and appears in nearly all media of the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Design Exterior Like many houses in Berk, the Haddock House resembles an overturned ship. It's built on a stone foundation, and topped with drafty dark wood planks. Two dragon status guard cobblestone steps that lead to the stoop, over which is an intricate arch with a mighty dragon roaring at the top. Scale designed shingles cover the steep roof. Two hatches in the roof toward the back can be opened to let in fresh air. A small hatch door is in the narrow rear wall. Sometimes barrels and crates litter the front yard. At one point, Stoick builds a lean-to against one wall as shelter for Thornado. Interior Living Area Just inside the door is some open floor where the family can set up chairs and stools to visit with company. A little further in is a long fire pit with a removable bar for hanging cooking pots. In the ceiling over the fire pit is a rawhide chimney to funnel smoke outside. To the left is a step in the floor, and a log with steps carved into it leading up to Hiccup's loft. To the right is a tall cabinet. Just past the fire pit is a long table where the family has their meals or hold meetings. To the left of the table, under the stairs, many pieces of meat hang from the ceiling, and crates and barrels of other food are stored on the floor. Against the back wall to the left is a tap of some sort of beverage and a breadbox built right into the wall. In the center of the back wall is a door into a back room. That door is sometimes seen open and other times closed. A few decorative pillars hold the roof up in the main living space. Rafter boards bridge the loft to the front of the house. Many shields, spears, and swords decorate the walls. Various crates and barrels appear on the floor against the walls in some scenes. Back Room We've never seen inside the back room, but it's safe to assume it's Stoick's bedroom. When the door to the room is open, a drafty wood plank wall can be seen, identical to the walls of the rest of the house. Hiccup's Room Hiccup's room is a loft over the back half of the house. Toothless slept outside up until sometime after Gift of the Night Fury, and before he moved indoors, Hiccup's bed was against the back wall, with a desk and weapons and inventions of his littering the right side of his room. A small night stand is on the left side of his bed with papers and a candle on it. A chest is at the foot of his bed, and a small cabinet is on the right side of the bed. After Toothless moves inside, Hiccup moves his bed to the far left wall at the top of the stairs and under one roof hatch, while he places a large rock slab to serve as Toothless' bed against the other wall and under the other roof hatch. Many drawings of Toothless and Hiccup's inventions decorate the walls. Random weapons lean against, or sometimes thrust directly into, the walls. Function To house and protect the Haddock family throughout the entire movie franchise. History ''How to Train Your Dragon The Haddock House is introduced in the first film. Hiccup is supposed to stay confined to it during dragon attacks for his own safety, but doesn't listen and leaves anyway. Toward the beginning of the film, Hiccup attempts to sneak into the house and up to his room without his father noticing, but fails. The two then have a conversation at the foot of the stairs, and it is seen that Stoick sometimes hangs his helmet on the hearth bar. At the end of the movie, Hiccup's bed had been temporarily moved downstairs where he recuperates after being injured, and awakens surprised to find Toothless in his house. Excited that Hiccup has woken up, Toothless jumps around the main living space, knocking over various pieces of furniture. Gift of the Night Fury This movie short starts with Hiccup waking up in his bed and going outside to meet Toothless. Toothless has yet to establish a sleeping area inside the Haddock home. Hiccup offers Toothless an automatic tail just outside the house. Hiccup is seen twice again waking up in his bed during the special, and Stoick is seen fixing some of the roof's shingles. Dragons: Riders of Berk Many conversations between father and son occur in the Haddock House, usually around the hearth in the center of the main room. Gobber is also a frequent visitor. In "The Terrible Twos", Hiccup brings home a baby Typhoomerang named Torch to stay. Torch eats fish in the house with Toothless, sleeps on Toothless' stone bed slab, and plays with Hiccup's Helmet while Hiccup tries to draw him at his desk. After the villagers abandon the village and seek refuge in Berk forest because their Armory had been destroyed in "Alvin and the Outcasts", Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts invade. Alvin seeks out the Haddock House and barges in, expecting to find Stoick, but he is nowhere to be seen. In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Stoick 'borrows' Toothless to carry out his chiefly duties, much to Hiccup's chagrin. The pair are seen flying back and forth past the house. Toothless also hides in the eaves to avoid Stoick. Dragons: Defenders of Berk As he frequently does, Hiccup consults with his father in "Cast Out, Part 1" about how to deal with a rebellious Snotlout. Later, in "Cast Out, Part 2, Hiccup tries to avoid taking on the mantel of leadership while his father is a prisoner of Dagur the Deranged. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 The episode, "Imperfect Harmony" opens with a view of the Haddock House, and Hiccup deciding what to do about the information revealed by the Dragon Eye. Season 4 Twenty-four hour daylight is on in the Archipelago in "The Longest Day". Everyone is effected, including Hiccup and Stoick. The two debate inside the living area of the Haddock House, with Stoick taking a methodical view and Hiccup taking a more vengeful view. Season 6 As Hiccup agonizes over the seriousness of his injured father in "Darkest Night", the other Dragon Riders tell tales of alternate histories to cheer Hiccup up. In the next episode, "Guardians of Vanaheim", Stoick is still unconscious at home in bed from his injures. Dawn of the Dragon Racers In a flashback, a young Hiccup awakens and emerges from his home with Toothless to find sheep running amok around the village. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Chronologically, the house is first seen being broken into by Cloudjumper, who then sets it ablaze in self defense after Stoick threatens the dragon. The chief did not realize however, that the dragon has formed a bond with his wife Valka and took her with him in order to "rescue" her. The house has been burnt a couple of times already throughout the whole movie franchise, one of the main reasons was the past war with dragons, and a start of a ''Fire is very common. In the main narration of the film, it is seen very briefly in the background while Drago's Bewilderbeast is attacking the village. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World It is again seen very briefly in the background after the Riders return from a dragon raid. After discovering a dragon trap on Berk, which Eret, Son of Eret confirms to be made by Grimmel the Grisly, the Riders try to ambush the hunter at the Haddock house. However, Grimmel anticipated this and commands his Deathgrippers to burn the house down. This prompts the Hooligan Tribe to leave the Isle of Berk and start their quest to find the Hidden World. It is later seen in a flashback where Hiccup as a young child is sneaking downstairs during the night only to discover his father is still up. Stoick then sits the boy on his lap while he rests in his arm chair, and while watching the fire before them, they discuss love and loss. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Haddock House appears in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. It is one of the first building a player receives on Berk and this is the starting point for Toothless to go on searching and journey missions. ''School of Dragons The Haddock House also appears on Berk in ''School of Dragons. Hiccup and Toothless stand outside it, available for player Quests. Appearances Trivia *The front door opens from left to right in the first movie and Gift of the Night Fury. Yet it opens from right to left throughout the entire TV series. *The small hatch door in the very back is only seen briefly in the first movie. In the TV series, when the back of the house is shown, only a small triangle panel is seen. It's uncertain if this panel is the door, if the door had been removed, or if it's simply an inconsistency between the movie and the series. *Though a chimney can be seen from the inside, there isn't one seen from the outside. *In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Toothless is seen hiding from Stoick in the rafters directly above the door. But there are no rafters above the door, or throughout the rest of the house big enough for a dragon as big as Toothless to efficiently hide. References Site Navigation Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:Buildings Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Stoick the Vast (Franchise) Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Valka